


【火黑】相伴

by rosaclaire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaclaire/pseuds/rosaclaire





	【火黑】相伴

01  
烧烤的热气在眼前不断升腾，喧嚣的人声充斥于耳......这是黑子哲也早已熟悉但依旧难以完全融入的环境。夜晚，新宿的任何一家居酒屋都像上了妆的舞女，绽放出白天所缺失的热情；年轻人，尤其是上班族为了赶走一天的疲乏来这种地方消磨时光再正常不过，大多是三五成群的朋友或同事，喝着酒吃着小菜，聊些无关痛痒的话题，发泄发泄内心郁积的情绪......早已步入社会的黑子依旧保持了中学时期所热衷的人间观察爱好，静静地打量着周围的人。并非故意不参与同事之间的谈笑，只是他稀薄的存在感很容易让身边的人将他排除在外，而他显然也不会在意；咽下一口清凉的梅子酒，甘甜的滋味在口中漾开，连带着头脑也清醒许多。学生时代他最爱的饮品是香草奶昔，毕业后进入出版公司从事小说编辑方面的工作，繁重的工作加之单位附近没有M记，渐渐地便很少喝了，取而代之的是人际应酬中的各类酒品。他对酒不算在行，到最后也只有梅子酒比较合意。  
“诶，黑子君不试试啤酒吗，烧烤配啤酒也非常棒哦！”  
黑子没想到还有人注意到他，淡淡地笑笑，“不了，谢谢你山田小姐。”  
被唤作山田的女子就是今天这场同事聚会的主角。下个月她就要步入婚宴的殿堂，并且已经向公司提出辞呈。办公室另外两个年轻一些的姑娘听说了这件事就撺掇着大家一起出来为她祝贺也是送别。当然在这种场合，也少不了打听互相之间的八卦。  
“诶，青木君也有女朋友了吗？真好啊。”  
“是......大学的同学了，本来也没什么感觉，前些天突然遇到就......”说话的男生是和黑子同年进单位的青木，说着有点腼腆地低下头。  
“哇——，这有什么好害羞的啦，”组里最年轻的姑娘花本打趣道，“说起来，我们啊都不是单身了，应该好好喝一杯——”突然想起了什么，她把目光转向一旁沉默的黑子，“话说黑子君呢，也有恋人了吧？”经她一提，其他几人也投来好奇的视线。黑子在同事中不是活跃的存在，甚至常常被遗忘，但是因为脾气好工作认真，人缘倒不错。  
“我......还没有。”  
“诶，怎么会，黑子君的条件那么好！我给你介绍一个吧？”  
“啊，不用，其实我......”  
“啊我懂了！黑子君是有喜欢的人吧！”  
“哦——”几个人不约而同地小声惊叹，似乎是认可花本的猜测。  
“花本小姐还是不要拿我开玩笑了。”黑子微微侧头，想着岔开话题，不过他的反应在同事眼里成了害羞的表现。  
“好了，你们不要拿他打趣了，”略年长的山田看出黑子的为难，“不过啊，黑子君如果真的有喜欢的人还是要好好把握，有些缘分，错过了就再也追不回来喽。”  
“谢谢你，山田小姐，我记住了。”  
都说女人的直觉准确，但其实花本只猜对了一半。黑子的确有喜欢的人，只不过那个人也是他的恋人，一个无法向他人提及的，同性恋人。

02  
高一那年末，与黑子同班同一个篮球队的火神大我结束了在日本两年的生活，回到了美国。突然的分离，触摸不到的距离，反而让两人更清楚地意识到了彼此的心意。高二的夏天，火神返回日本，履行上一年的约定。  
“火神君为什么突然回到日本？”砰，砰，烟火绽放在河川上空，随即化作千万点耀眼而斑斓的碎屑砸向地面的人群，却最终没入在无边的暗夜中。黑子仰起头，望着这一切，试图让自己放松。  
“去年，不是说好了还要一起看烟火吗？”那个时候他们还是跟随队里的前辈来的，对烟火大会期待已久的火神因为二号的意外走失放弃了逛祭典的机会，然后他对着有些歉疚的黑子说，没关系，明年还可以再来（见注）。那个时候谁都没有想到离别将至。  
“哎，你别要哭啊，我没有说错什么吧？”火神慌乱地来回比划，本想揽住黑子的肩膀，却因为害羞又把手收回脑后，用力地抓了抓头发。  
黑子被他滑稽的样子逗笑，“没事的火神君,可能眼睛有点累”。  
“你啊！”随手揉了揉蓝色的发顶，黑子没有躲开，仿佛回到了过去的时候。  
“今晚，月色真美。”  
“哈？今天是阴天吧？”  
“火神君真是个笨蛋。”  
“噗哈哈哈哈，骗你的啦，我，最近也有看日本文学。”也许是希望更多地了解那个人的内心世界，除了篮球完全没有其他爱好的火神回到美国后反而拿起了以前从不会看的书。于是，他转身面向蓝发少年，语气郑重，“黑子，我也喜欢你。”然后他们在最灿烂的夜空下拥抱、接吻。与其说突兀，不如说水到渠成，两人之间早有种心照不宣的暧昧，无非是捅破一张窗户纸的距离。

03  
自那以后，过去近十年了吧，黑子一个人走在回家的路上，努力回想当初的情景。确定交往以后，日常也没有太大的改变，依旧是两地分居，大部分时候依靠电话和视频联络，放假时才有见面的机会，多了的大概就是真正属于恋人的亲密关系。  
火神在高中毕业后便被选入NBA，如今25岁的他已是公牛小有名气的主将之一，可以说是日本的骄傲；而黑子大学毕业后步入社会，做的也是自己喜欢的事情，生活平静得没有一丝波澜。还是学生的时候，两人都没有想过公开关系；后来火神真正在美国立足，曾经非常希望向队友介绍自己的恋人，但黑子始终不同意。还记得刚进单位那年，以替补身份进入在NBA季后赛总决赛的火神，在最后关头一个灌篮绝地反杀，使球队反败为胜，那是他第一次为海内外媒体所注视，连黑子所在的编辑部也对此津津乐道。  
“那个火神大我太帅了，不知道有没有女朋友......”  
“听说他的家境也很好呢，这种高富帅又是NBA新星，我们普通人就不要想啦。”  
......  
公司女同事间的无意调侃却让黑子心情沉重。火神君从一开始就是那样耀眼的存在，而他只是占据光的影子。永远与光同在，究竟是理想还是奢望。

04  
入夏的东京，空气中透着黏腻。“有些缘分错过就追不回来喽，”想起山田的话......只是自己如今还拥有着那份缘分，却不知道能把握多久，黑子有时也会羡慕远在美国的故友们：紫原和青峰相继在大学时候离开日本，进入NBA发展，虽然不同队，但也都是和火神不相上下的优秀球员。三年前青峰和他的幼驯染桃井在美国结婚定居，拥有了自己的家庭；桃井在美国安心地做着家庭主妇，支持爱人的事业；紫原也和恋人冰室过着半同居的生活，这位火神的兄长、阳泉的前辈比紫原早两年到美国，意识到自己篮球天赋上的局限，他没有选择职业篮球手的道路，却也从事着体育方面的工作。黑子没有那种远走他乡的魄力，毕竟在日本也有他真正想做的事情。“安心为你的梦想努力就好了！”火神对他说过。思及此，黑子心中又有些甜蜜的酸涩。  
回到公寓打开电视，正好是NBA总决赛的转播。这场比赛他看过几次了，虽然最后因为对手过于强劲公牛以三分之差惜败，不过火神在整个赛季的表现依然可圈可点。每一个转身、截断、跳跃、上篮......都牢牢地刻入黑子的脑海。说起来，火神君下个礼拜也要回国了......  
忙碌了一整天的黑子最终撑不住困意在沙发上睡了过去，连中途被人转移到床上也浑然不觉。

05  
第二天早上他是闻着一阵浓浓的食物香气醒来的，独居已久的黑子一个激灵从床上爬下来，在看到厨房那头熟悉的红发时，先是安心，而后胸腔内突然被剧烈的情绪填满，心跳个不停，他回来了！比之前说好的日期还要早几天。  
“怎么一副见鬼的表情？快洗洗来吃饭吧。”大概是习惯了黑子的面瘫，对方稍微一点表情的变化在火神看来都十分明显。“噗，头发还是这么乱。”说着走到黑子面前用力地揉了一把他的发顶。  
“火神君怎么提前回来了？”黑子也没和他计较，道出了心中的疑惑。  
“本来是......有个应酬，我给推了，我只是个球员而已嘛，也不是什么事情都要参与。”火神低下头，贴近黑子耳边，“怎么，我回来不开心吗？”  
“只是有点意外。”黑子被火神温热的气息扰得更是心神不宁。  
啵——，“哈哈，你也会害羞啊！”火神用力亲了下黑子的脸颊，意料之中被回敬了一个白眼。  
“其实昨天上飞机前给你打过电话，手机和公寓都没有人接......在忙吗？”火神一边对正在洗漱的黑子说话一边将锅里的最后一个煎蛋盛出来。  
“昨晚......”是傍晚的时候吧，他们那时应该已经在居酒屋了，“嗯，被同事叫去聚餐了。手机大概是没听到。”  
“这样啊......你和同事们相处得还不错嘛，什么时候认识他们一下就好了......”  
黑子微微愣住，停下手中的动作，旋即又像想起了什么，“对了，我还没有请假！”  
“没关系啦，我帮你请假了，今天好好休息吧。”  
“什么？！”  
“就是刚刚你们总编有打电话来嘛，我顺便就帮你请假了！”  
“你......怎么说的啊？”  
“就说你身体不太舒服，能不能请假啊。”  
“我是说，他有没有问你......”  
“问我是谁？我说我是你男朋友啊......噗哧，当然不会那么说啦你别紧张。”火神轻车熟路地摆好餐具，“不过啊，我们就算真的出柜也没关系吧......”  
出柜这个话题，其实火神经常有意无意半开玩笑地提起，总是被黑子巧妙地转移了话题。当年火神回国的时候本以为两人再无交集，如今做了多年的恋人对于黑子来说已是极大的满足，即使有天火神再度离开他，他也有足够多的美好回忆，自己如何能够贪心地去破坏火神君的人生呢。  
“跟你说啊，我们这次比赛......”火神察觉到黑子还是不喜欢谈论出柜的话题，索性聊起了球队的事情想分散他的注意力。黑子只是静静地扒拉着盘中的餐点，略有些黯然。火神刚进NBA的时候他还挺喜欢听他讲一些篮球上的事情，也能做些中肯的评价，不过随着火神的飞跃式进步，对手的不断强大，以及自己渐渐地远离球场......他愈发地难以插话，虽然仍然爱看球赛，大部分时候也只能在一边听火神说着那些比自己专业得多的评述。他们是因为篮球而结识的，以前在一起聊得最多的也是篮球，现在这样不知道火神君会不会觉得无趣……在火神面前，黑子发现自己愈发地容易陷入自我厌弃。  
“对了，我手机上还有不少在那边的照片......你看哈......”  
“这个是？......”黑子翻看着火神的相册，注意力很快被一个趴在地上的小孩子吸引，“这是青峰君的女儿吧？”黑子还记得自己上次假期去美国探望火神的时候青峰和桃井的女儿正好半岁，现在虽然又大了一岁大体还是能认得出。  
“是啊，真没想到青峰那家伙会有这么漂亮的女儿，你看这肤色哪里像他，噗——”  
“她真的很可爱啊。”黑子被火神兴奋的情绪感染，只是突然想到火神如果不是和自己在一起，说不定现在也成家甚至有自己的孩子了。看他开心的样子，想必也很喜欢孩子吧……想到这些，他刚刚恢复明快的心又沉了沉。黑子不知道自己是怎么了，最近特别容易悲观，可能真的是年纪大了，无法像青春期少年那样不管不顾肆意妄为。他想到火神的未来，火神的幸福，但在他们的关系面前都变得像水中月一样难以触及。当初的告白是否正确，他已经有所怀疑。  
近一年的时间没有见面，两人都对出外闲逛没多少兴趣，只希望抓紧一切时间感受彼此。也  
只有在床上，两人肌肤相贴，身体被打开的时候，黑子才会觉得自己的心又踏实下来，身体的痛却带来精神上的安宁，想来也是奇怪。黑子回抱着火神，重重地喘气。末了，由于疲乏他阖上双目休息，朦朦胧胧听到他的声音“对不起，黑子。”

06  
“黑子君，黑子君！”  
“噢，抱歉山田小姐。”。  
“黑子君最近气色不错，有什么好事吗？”  
“山田小姐你说笑了。”好事吗，要说就是火神回来快一个星期了。编辑部的工作时间极不规律，逼近交稿期限时经常会忙到半夜甚至通宵，本来已经习惯了独自回到漆黑冷清的家，而这几天回去都会有盏温暖的小灯和简单的夜宵等着他，当然还有那个流着口水打着鼾在沙发上睡去也要等他回来的红发男孩。黑子不自觉地微笑，自己的变化连同事都能察觉麽。  
“黑子君，”山田有些不好意思的笑笑，“其实我是有件事想拜托你。”  
“什么事啊，山田小姐。”山田在编辑部的年头比黑子略早，性格为人都没得说，黑子对她也十分敬重。  
“今晚本来和我的未婚夫约好一起看电影，但是他临时有事去不了。那是我期待很久的一部电影，结束的时间也有点晚，我想请黑子君和我一起去。”这天部里刚刚结束了紧张的修罗期，第二天就是休息日，办公室里的其他人都安排了约会，而黑子未向同事坦白他的恋情，在山田的印象里，他是这里唯一的单身，也只有抱着试试看的态度请求他。  
“这个……”  
“如果不方便也没关系的。”  
“没关系的，我就陪你去吧，山田小姐。”想到自己有好几次赶任务忙不过来都是热心的山田帮他，一忙就是大半夜，黑子实在不忍拒绝。火神君那里，明天再好好陪他吧。这么想着他拨通了火神的电话。  
“晚上还要加班吗？”  
“……嗯，抱歉火神君，明天就可以休息了。”黑子本来想实话实说，不知为什么话到嘴边又咽了回去，大晚上陪女同事去看电影不知道火神会怎么想，他回来后他们俩都几乎没有一起出过门，正好这几天都在加班，索性继续以这个理由搪塞过去。  
“你啊，还说什么抱歉，这不就是你的工作吗，我会等你的。”  
“好，我知道了。”挂上电话，心里还是非常堵。为什么不敢和火神说实话呢，以前明明在他面前毫无忌惮。

07  
“黑子，谢谢你。陪我看完电影又送我到车站。”山田向黑子道谢并告别。  
“没关系，女生一个人走这段路确实不太安全，我家就在附近，很快就到了。”  
“那就好，下周见。”  
“再见。”  
黑子加快了脚步，往公寓的方向走。在有些粘稠的夏日夜晚，衬衫都被汗水打湿。  
回到家，看到熟悉的灯光，心安了下来，再看沙发上的人，一反常态没有打盹，而是穿戴整齐神情严肃地坐着似乎专门在等他。  
“火神君，你……没有先休息吗？”黑子有些心虚。  
“黑子，你，究竟去了哪里？”  
“什么？！”心往下一沉。  
“你没有在加班吧？”火神叹气，“我刚才收到一个给你的加急快件，好像是工作方面的我也看不懂，怕你有急用，就送到了单位，但是公司的人说你们部门早就下班了。你，没有对我说实话吧？”  
“火神君，对不起，”黑子的身体僵住了，喉咙也仿佛被什么东西鲠住，吐出一个字都十分困难，“今晚……我陪办公室的同事去看电影了，她的未婚夫临时有事，她一个人又不方便去，所以来拜托我……”见火神一语未发，黑子有些慌乱，“火神君，你不相信我吗？”  
“我当然相信你，但是黑子,”火神站起身，双手搭住他的肩膀，直直地盯着他“你知道我气的是什么吗？”  
“是……什么？”  
“你为什么不对我说实话？在你看来我是那种小心眼的人吗，还是你根本不认为我会相信你？”火神无奈，“其实我一回来就感觉到了，你怕我，总是客气地迎合我……”火神有些怀念当初那个时不时拿他开玩笑的黑子、抱着狗追着他跑的黑子、甚至扮鬼吓唬他的黑子……虽然这些年两人的感情稳定了，但是黑子似乎在他面前越来越难以放开，总是心事重重的样子；他也知道黑子一个人在国内朋友又不多过得很辛苦，但是他最怕的是黑子对这段关系已经厌倦却因为怕伤害他而什么都不说。  
“黑子，我很喜欢你，也不希望你受到任何委屈。”火神再次郑重地开口，“但是如果和我在一起让你感觉到累，甚至连真话都不敢说，那……我们真的需要重新考虑一下了。”  
“不是的……我……”黑子语塞，明明是我害怕成为你的拖累……话还是未出口。  
“你好好考虑一下吧，我会等你的答复，无论做出怎样的决定，我都会尊重你。”然后他打开门离开，公寓里又恢复一片死寂。黑子觉得很冷，比无数次自己回到漆黑的家时更冷。

08  
火神靠着吧台，一杯接一杯地灌着洋酒，周遭的歌舞、喧靡仿佛是另一个世界，完全吸引不了他的注意力。  
“Jason,来杯冰威士忌！”  
“黄濑，是你啊，最近没有航班吗？”  
黄濑？已经半醉的火神听到这个名字觉得有点恍惚。  
“啊，我这个礼拜都休息，”高大帅气、一身时尚休闲装打扮的金发男子一进店便吸引了众多关注的目光，本人却毫不在意，只是亲切地和酒保搭着话，看样子是熟客。  
“你是……小火神？”刚在吧台前坐下的男子看到身边人的面容颇为惊讶。黄濑自从两年前成为飞行员以后便鲜少和过去的朋友相聚，这次在酒吧遇到火神两人都吓了一跳。  
“怎么真是你啊黄濑？”火神顿时酒醒了大半。  
“什么话，我休息的时候经常来这里啊，倒是小火神会来这种地方才意外。你既然在东京……不应该和小黑子在一起的吗？”虽然联络不多，不过黑子和火神的感情一直很好他还是知道的。说到黑子火神又是沉默。  
“你们……不会出什么事了吧，你怎么喝这么多酒？”  
“黄濑君，我等你好久了！”火神还没来得及回话，一个面目清秀的女生便上前拉住了黄濑。  
“我还是先走吧。”火神正愁不知如何向旧友坦白自己的事情，只想找个机会逃走。  
“欸，等等。”黄濑大方地揽上火神的肩膀，又对那个女生说，“不好意思啊，早苗小姐，我今晚有人了，”然后在女生诧异的目光中推着火神向一边的卡座走去。  
“我说你……这样让人家误会不好吧。”  
“误会了更好，”白了火神一眼，“反正你也不是直的。”  
“但我并不想被和你误会啊。”  
“还能开得起玩笑，看来没什么大事。”  
“我说你啊，还是一如既往地冷血”，火神苦笑着转移话题。其实他看刚才那女孩并不像爱慕虚荣之人，也许是真的很喜欢黄濑。  
“有时候一味的温柔才是真正的残忍。”  
真正的……残忍……吗？火神早就觉得黄濑这人看上去不着调，意外地比谁都清醒。

“所以说，究竟是怎么回事？”  
如果是平常，火神一定不愿对黄濑吐露半分，不过今晚喝了不少，大概在酒意的催化下多少也打开些倾诉欲，断断续续地讲着自己和黑子的事情。  
“就是因为这样？你不相信小黑子说的话吗？”黄濑实在搞不懂，相处了那么久的两人如何会因为一点小事矛盾成这样。  
“不是，不是啊，黄濑，我相信他。”  
“那你有什么好纠结的？”  
“我觉得他和我在一起不快乐了，像是在勉强。”  
“哈？怎么会呢？”黄濑皱眉，黑子对火神的感情他一早就看在眼里，那不仅仅是普通的搭档啊，真的是球场内外都把火神当成他的光，要说黑子变心他是不信的。  
“但是为什么他现在对我……总是小心翼翼的呢，心事重重的样子……有什么话也不说”火神说着又想去拿酒瓶，被黄濑拦下。  
“会不会是因为你们在一起的时间太有限了？”平常隔着一个大洋，见一次面太难。“那你呢？还喜欢他吗？”  
“喜欢啊，但是我不想他勉强地和我在一起。我退役不会太早，如果是因为距离产生了生疏，让他后悔，我也只有尊重他选择放手。离开我说不定他会有更好的生活。”他们两个都是成年人，也有各自的梦想和奋斗目标，火神很清楚，爱情不是人生的全部，可遇而不可求，缘在他会好好珍惜，缘尽也只能抽身而退。  
“真想得这么开，还借酒消什么愁呢？”黄濑拍拍他，“要不要我去找小黑子谈谈？”  
“不必了，我希望他自己想清楚。”

09  
深夜，黑子靠在沙发上，毫无睡意，思考着火神的话。  
他的异样、他的不安火神全部看在眼里，这样的认知对他构成了不小的震撼。这些日子他经常独自烦恼，担心自己和火神的世界越来越远，担心他们的爱情枯竭，最担心的是火神离开他……但是火神说，喜欢他，简简单单的两个音节分量却无比沉重。其实除了第一次告白火神认真回应的时候说过这个词，后来再未听他说过。那个外表高高大大粗线条的男孩，内心却是单纯青涩，根本不好意思说多少情话，甚至于比起言语，更愿意用身体表达感情。如今再次听他说出口，倒是让黑子意识到，自己没有真正去体会过火神的心情。  
因为害怕失去而变得畏手畏脚，变得不敢敞开心扉，他该如何说出口，自己只是太在意他呢？而这些犹疑落在火神眼里又会是怎样？他不会真以为自己变心了吧？想起火神离开时眼里的失落，一边说着喜欢，一边让自己考虑；看样子即使黑子选择放弃，火神也会独自承担伤痛，不再打扰他的生活。黑子握紧了拳头，手心全是冷汗……当初他们在球场上，面对着无数劲敌，也靠着绝对信赖和共同的努力，一步步走下来；如果作为恋人反而失去了那种信任，又要如何面对多变的未来？难怪火神君会如此丧气，他一直都喜欢也相信着自己啊。即使是回报这份信任，也应该把内心的真实想法告诉他，无论他还愿不愿意接受这样的自己。  
黑子掏出手机，拨打火神的电话，几次都是无人接听，最后传来关机的语音。  
......  
第二天早上，几乎天亮才在沙发上睡去的黑子被一阵电话铃吵醒，看了看来电显示是从美国打来的，疑惑中拿起了话筒。  
“你好，这里是黑子哲也。”  
“啊，黑子君，我是冰室辰也。”  
“冰室……前辈？”  
“不必每次都那么客气吧，既然你是大我的恋人，”作为火神的结义兄长，冰室也早已将黑子视为家人，“对了，大我应该跟你在一起吧，方便让他听个电话吗，我打他手机都一直关机。”  
“他……现在不在……”  
“这么早就出去了？他不会去打球了吧？”冰室的声音突然紧张起来。  
“其实我也……他打球有什么问题吗？”黑子敏锐地察觉到冰室话中有话。  
“他没有和你说啊……”  
“他究竟怎么了？”  
“他呀，腿受伤了，本来应该留在美国疗养一段时间，但是他急着回去见你，医生说一定要休息好，暂时不能运动，尤其不能打球……你在听吗？”  
“我……”  
“不过你也不用太担心，这种事对球员来说是家常便饭，你只要监督他好好休息就行了……”  
“我明白了，谢谢你，冰室前辈，我去找他回来。”  
挂了电话，黑子便夺门而出。火神是个简单的人，压力大的时候心情不好的时候最有可能做的就是打球，如果是打球......他会在哪个球场？黑子的脑中快速闪过无数个月夜，他们挥洒着汗水，在只有两个人的练习场上奔跑。就是那里吧，如果火神的心中还留恋这段感情，他一定会在那里！虽然时间还早，不过盛夏天长，日头早已升起，黑子跑了没一会儿便汗流浃背，精神倒愈发亢奋起来，连之前还未想好如何出口的话语也渐渐在头脑中清晰起来。

10.  
“咚”，“咚”......篮球落地的有力声响震动着火神的耳膜，暂时抛却了杂乱的心绪。这个自童年时期就保留下来的爱好始终是最容易让他冷静的事物。在酒吧向黄濑吐了大半夜的苦水后，他还是选择早早来到这里，也是最初他和黑子打球的地方。  
那个家伙啊，火神抹了把额头的汗水，想起当时对方信誓旦旦地说着和他比试一番，结果连基本的投篮都不会......哈哈，怎么会有那么奇怪的人。想到过去，火神的心也变得柔软起来，我果然还是放不下你啊，黑子。  
“火神君！”因为许久没有锻炼，一路小跑而来的黑子累得身体都直不起来。  
看到黑子气喘吁吁地出现在眼前，火神差点以为自己在做梦，现实和过去都分不清楚了吗，他用力甩了甩头，想把黑子的“幻影”从脑海中驱散。  
“火神君这个大笨蛋，你到底在做什么啊？！”  
“什么？”火神愣了数秒才反应过来眼前的这个人影真的是黑子。  
“火神君还说我，自己不一样什么都瞒着我！”  
“你等等，我什么时候......”  
“冰室前辈都和我说了，你的腿还没有好吧？你现在根本就不能打球还要这样，火神君究竟有没有身为球员的自觉？万一落下病根怎么办？你的运动生涯......”  
“噗——，哈哈哈哈哈。”火神一个没忍住笑出声，也不管眼前之人黑掉的脸色。  
“笑什么？我很认真的。”  
“抱歉...因为......这种感觉真的久违了啊......”  
“嗯？”黑子一脸看外星人的表情注视着他。  
“好久没听你这么唠叨了，感觉还挺舒畅的。”  
“火神君你是受虐狂麽？”  
“当然不是......话说你现在怎么这么弱了，喘成这样？我们坐车回去吧，有什么话......到家再说。”

11.尾声  
“所以说，你纠结的就是这些？”  
黑子最终还是向火神坦白了这段日子以来的忧虑，包括为什么不敢出柜......之后火神便以一脸不可思议如同关爱智障的眼神注视着自己的恋人，“所以说你这个人最大的问题就是喜欢胡思乱想！”  
“火神君不要用这种表情看我！”  
“但是，黑子，”火神的语气突然认真起来，“我要对你说一句对不起。”  
黑子突然想起那日他们温存过后自己迷迷糊糊也听到过这几个字，有点愣住。  
“你是不是又想歪了？”火神用力扣住他的肩膀，让他面向自己，“我说对不起，是因为我没有办法经常陪着你，我也不想让你为了我去牺牲什么。只要我还在球场，我们就必须一直过这种聚少离多的生活。但是我也不可能当一辈子运动员，退役以后啊，我还是会回来这边，当教练也好，随便找个工作也好，或者你看我这厨艺，开饭馆都可以了......你怎么了？太感动了？”火神见黑子目不转睛地盯着他，眼里仿佛闪着光。  
“不是，我是觉得火神君现在的国语水平进步了很多，”黑子一本正经道，“一定是我的功劳。”  
“你这个家伙真好意思说！”算了，这样貌似也不错，“对了，什么时候跟你的同事一起聚聚说说我们的事吧。”  
“这个......”  
“这次可不允许你再逃避，你的同事也都很照顾你吧，像那个帮了你不少忙得山田，你之前是和她去看的电影吧？还有那个唯唯诺诺的青木......”  
黑子怔愣地望着火神，关于单位的事情他极少跟火神说，怕火神没兴趣，只是偶尔几次提起。原来自己不经意间提起的无聊琐事他也都记得。  
“干嘛那样看着我啊？”像是知道他心中所想，火神抢先开口，“会在意你的事情有什么奇怪吗？我也想知道你身边都是些什么人，才会放心啊。等认识了他们我得好好交代他们盯着你，免得你又胡思乱想。我的队友啊，很多都知道你。”  
“啊？”这倒是出乎黑子意外。  
“你是我的恋人，虽然我也不想弄得人尽皆知，但是对关系好的朋友没什么好遮掩的吧？美国人比你想象得开放得多。等你下次去了就会知道，有多少人在祝福我们......”  
“火神君......”  
“好了啦，不要再那样看着我！”火神又向黑子那边靠了靠，将他搂在怀里，“总之你要答应我，以后无论有什么想法都不要一个人憋在心里，明白吗？”  
“嗯。”没过一会儿，黑子抬起头来，眉头微皱，“火神君，你身上很臭！”  
“什么？！”沉浸在与黑子坦诚心迹的喜悦中的火神愣了一下，才反应过来，又有些不爽，“你不是也一样？出那么多汗连澡都还没洗！”  
“那我去洗澡了！”黑子脸一红，退出火神的怀抱。  
“诶，等等，我也一起啊！”  
......

他们相伴着走过青春年少，相伴着迈入成年的门槛，未来或许无可预测，惟有一路相伴的心情必不辜负。


End file.
